Talk:Unnumbered list items
Number 3 Made a lady think i was god..... It says unnumbered, but you put #12. Is that from the DVD? I saw it said #12 on TV.com but dont remember it during the episode. if it is #12 then the rest need to be renamed and the additions on the season lists need to be changed down a number. --My Name Is Tom 23:57, 28 January 2009 (UTC) : I don't see why TV.com would have it listed incorrectly? I think you're right and all the others need to be moved down one. I have a goal of, once all the other List items are finished, creating a seperate page for each of these, so it will be easier to link to them. It was difficult when I started to know whether to make articles of the number of the title of the list item, but I went with numbers because I thought it would be easier to keep track of. Maybe I was wrong due to the number of unnamed list items. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:35, 29 January 2009 (UTC) The Birthday Party Simon, For the 8 Unnumbered list items that were in the birthday party, I made an intro and ending paragraph, #'s 3-10. With the middle paragraph being the individual synopsis. I hope this is ok. Also i didn't want to continue doing these untill i get the final word from you about what you want to do about Joy, if she is unnumbered or if she's #271.--My Name Is Tom 22:23, 26 February 2009 (UTC) : From the evidence provided from the episodes, it seems to be the best solution to make Joy an unnumbered item, do you not agree? As you pointed out yourself #271 seems likely to be from the "COPS" episode, along with #273. Do you agree? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:42, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Sounds good, but you mean 271 and 272 right? and how bout the paragraphs?--My Name Is Tom 23:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Also i did find the production codes and they go in order, so it just bad writing.--My Name Is Tom 23:47, 26 February 2009 (UTC) : Yep, I meant 272 haha. And the paragraphs are great. Good job. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:38, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Missed Unnumbered Rewatching an old episode, I think there was an unnumbered list item that was over-looked. On Born a Gamblin' Man there was another list item mentioned that was never added "Renamed the playground game 'Smear the Kenny'". An allusion to the game "Smear the Queer". It's the 9th Episode, the birthday party is the 15th. That would mean, to keep the unnumbered list chronological all the numbers after #2 would have to go up by one again. WTF--My Name Is Tom 07:40, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : As irritating as it is, I think we will have to move all the pages as you state. There is no other way that this can be done, because any other order would make no sense. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:58, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well there might be another one also, on the 13th episode, season 2 Buried Treasure, "Turned a homeless man blue", Earl mentions "Don't worry, it's on my list". So now they all move up two. Good work. Just to ensure there isn't more, maybe we need to go through all the episode before "The Birthday Party" with a fine tooth comb to make sure we have all the unnumbered items before then. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : I'll take care of it, i watched all season 2 up to Buried Treasure looking for things to add for Mr. Turtle which is how i found these extra 2 so ill finish up season 2 and move back to season 1 to find any missing items, before the switch.--My Name Is Tom 19:43, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :: Excellent work! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) So... Whats going on with this now? The unnumbered items on this page not only contradict whats on the pages that this one links to, but also on the List template. SignorSimon talk '' 15:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Well thats the thing, you never commented on what i had so far, and I know oh to well how we differ on Item's classifications, I say unnumbered you say tomato:). So i was waiting to hear back and '''SO...' todays the day. Did you notice all the others that i had found that were not even on there? Now we have 10 more to argue about. I hope that by seeing all the others that i've found you'd start to lean my way on those classifications. i.e. Stole 2 years from donnys mom being unnumbered, #260 neglected randy seprate from stole touchdown. You haven't even given your thoughts on the fact that they got canceled. Plus the fact i've been going silly at the Jurassic Park wiki.--My Name Is Tom 07:03, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Haha lots to answer to here. OK firstly I guess it does seem like the best way to go with Donny Jones' mom being unnumbered because on the image of his List its seperate from everything else. But how do we deal with the #260 situation? Isn't that number referred to in both Randy's Touchdown and Stole Beer from a Golfer? In terms of the cancellation, what is there to say? If it's happened there's nothing we can do it about so there's no point crying about it. Anyway I think the majority of the last season has been of a substantially lower quality than previous seasons (except the last few episodes from Randy's List Item to Chaz Dalton's Space Academy). SignorSimon talk '' 08:01, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll go with what ever you say. I put them all up there the way i saw it, so take down which ever you think dont belong, and if there is any problems i have with it, we can discuss it at length, and rollback each other till the cows come home.... j/k. btw did you see this edit : Harsh... I looked up the IP and it said it was in Los Angles. Must have been a drunk litigant laughing. Kind of silly to think a show about karma being in a stolen idea case.--My Name Is Tom 08:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I really can't remember whether the number 260 was specifically referred to in both episodes? If you can remember please let me know. If you think it was just in one, we'll have that as 260 and the other can be unnumbered. The thing is, they are both added to the List after the original 259, right? So doesn't that mean one would be 260 and the other would be 261? I haven't watched either episode in a long time so I don't specifically remember any of these things. All the others look fine to me, I just have 2 questions. 1) In Y2K, is the list item that he, Randy, Donny and Joy stole from those people whilst pretending to be carollers ''the same one as when he told that little girl that he was stealing all their toys? I know it was the same situation, but it still could be 2 different items. The only reason I think that is because he says "Don't worry, she's on my List". If you think it's the same one, thats fine. Secondly, you know how you stopped numbering them after #14... why did you do that? Haha. I'm just curious, because if we put numbers in we can get on with sorting this whole page out. SignorSimon talk '' 09:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) : Earl does say ill add you but he doesn't give a number in stole randys touchdown, if I remember correctly. So technically it would be the 260th item except he says "#260" before neglected randy on a separate day separate location, after randy already was lifted into the air in celebration by earl and Catalina. I can see how stole randys touchdown could be classified under neglected randy but I think they are separate items, it should be unnumbered not apart of #260 or #58. :1. Im not sure what your asking as far as the little girl? Are you asking if that is the same as what you remember, or is there a numbered item already with that info and I doubled up something. Because there are some list item's numbers I remember that didn't come from the show but from the web site. So what I might think is unnumbered has a number that may go with it. I.E. #12 the number wasn't said, but was listed in the NBC episode guide. But if you are plainly asking "is that the one where?" then yes that's the one. He said she was on the list the little girl, but never gave a number. :2. I stopped numbering them because that was as far as I got, looking hard and keeping track. Sometimes I just like to enjoy watching it, ya know, in one ear out the other comedy. Phew, like Dodge's Dad (No spoiler), I had to stop thinking about the writing of the episode because it seemed they were going for the easy joke rather than actually making sense. Can explain later.--My Name Is Tom 09:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) 1. Yeah, I was simply asking "is it one", but I meant is it one that is ''seperate from "Robbed a house while friends sang Christmas carols"? 2. I totally understand, that's fine. SignorSimon ''talk '' 17:35, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :I think what you are getting at - Is that the right title for the Item?. I did make up the title, he never gave it a proper title, but did say the girl is on the list, so the title can be changed to reflect the girl instead or both aspects, i.e. Stole a little girls christmas presents, or Robbed a little girl while friends sang christmas carols. What ever you think is best--My Name Is Tom 18:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC)